


Unrequited Love Repeater

by Komaeda_kun



Series: [Blank]xVocaloid [2]
Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: (really) short story, Gen, Jeff is mentioned here, but it's mostly focused on Moosey, did I mention that it's really short?, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaeda_kun/pseuds/Komaeda_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another round of waiting, just for Ian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited Love Repeater

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, this is the first time I'm writing about Hidden Block, let alone first time writing about Brutalmoose of all people. Sorry if I wrote him wrong!
> 
> This fic is mostly inspired by a song Takanon titled "Unrequited Love Repeater" feat. GUMI

When Ian was in high school, he became flustered at the sight of a boy he met during P.E. He never thought he would have feelings for someone, let alone for the same gender.

He thought, maybe I’m just sick. Yeah. Sick. He’ll get better, just drink a glass of water and a medicine and he’ll be fine and dandy.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t the case. Ian was definitely in love with the boy. He wants to tell him his feelings, but feared that he might get laughed at and be bullied because of it. So, Ian decided to let it slide until it was over.

After a few months of waiting, Ian saw the boy again, but this time, the boy was with a girl. The boy was smiling, timidly holding her hands with a loving gaze.

Ian sighed, watching them turn a corner of the school’s hallways before he went to his own class.

When Ian was in college, he was shocked to see a man reaching for the same book he was going for in the library. His heart skipped a beat at the mere sight, the cool, blue eyes, glasses perfectly framing his face and the way his lips move to speak.

Ian backed out a bit, stuttering to apologize. The man shook his head slightly, taking the book from the shelf and handing out to the flustered man. You did see it first, said the man, and Ian took it with a small smile.

He took it a routine to visit the library at certain times, only to see the same man and maybe hang out with him, talking about books and whatever interests they might have the same. Ian can’t help but internally sigh, wondering if it’s okay to tell the man his feelings. He decided to wait until the right time.

After weeks of waiting, Ian saw the man again, but this time, the man was with a lady. The man’s face tinted with pink as the lady smiled at him, face also tinted with pink.

Ian sighed, watching them having a laugh before turning around, walking away from the library doors as fast as he could.

When Ian helped Jeff unpack his things for their new home, he couldn’t help but think about him. Jeff looks fun to be around with at the same time knows when to be serious. Ian begins to feel happy around him, and he wants to be with him more.

Maybe, this time Ian will receive his love back?

Ian will have to wait again, this time, he’s ready for it.


End file.
